With the rapid developments of the economy, various commercial advertising campaigns increase day by day. As an important aid for promoting corporate images, advertising exhibition display equipment is increasingly applied in various commercial fields such as shopping mall promotions, product promotions, exhibitions, press conferences, and outdoor propagandas. There is various advertising exhibition display equipment, wherein a popup display is a first choice for promoting products and using as a background due to simple assembly and portability.
In the prior art, when light effects are required for the exhibits or in other scenarios requiring lights, the lamp tubes are combined with an exhibit grid frame by drilling into the popup display, resulting in poor portability, complex installation and requiring professionals for installation. In addition, a high voltage is needed for the ordinary lamp tubes, creating a potential safety concern. Moreover, the combination of lamp tubes and the exhibit grid frame has inevitable problems of an uneven brightness, a black rim and a short service life.